Jedi Hearts
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: Summary: Obi-Wan is in love with Padmae’s friend Yoriana,or Yori , who is a secondary senator of Naboo. And the primary target for the Sith federation
1. Chapter 1

Jedi Hearts

Jedi Hearts

Summary: Obi-Wan is in love with Padmae's friend Yoriana (Yori), who is a secondary senator of Naboo. And the primary target for the Sith federation.

CH1: The Senator's Secrets

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat outside of the Senate's meeting chamber as the senate was in a meeting over the escape of the viceroy after the war on Naboo. The two senators that had just walked in, Senator Padmae Amedala of Naboo and secondary Senator Yoriana of Naboo were the main concern in this.

Obi-Wan was one person who was concern about Princess. She was a powerful source to the Senate and had more protection than anyone.

"What do you think they're talking about in there master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Possibly about the current problems here on Naboo and in the galaxy, but the main point of this meeting is for the Princess. Her power has grown since the war. And the Senate has no possible way to keep the Jedi on her guard forever since the viceroy's escaped from the federation. She's an extraordinary girl, Yoriana. So extraordinary that the viceroy has made her his main target." Qui-Gon explained.

Inside the Senate's Meeting-

"The Sith has made Princess Yoriana his prime target now that the war has ended. We need to keep our forces protecting her at all times if we want to restore order." Senator Palpatine said.

"But our forces are still recovering from the war. She's strong enough to defend herself Senator. She's just as strong as Jedi master Yoda is. And the Jedi has accepted her as one of their own. She's able to defend herself without our forces following her every second." Padmae said.

"But she has yet to learn to control her abilities yet know how they're triggered or how they change forms on occasions." The queen added.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself if I can help defend my own people Senators. The federation doesn't scare me if that's what you're all thinking. They don't compare to the horrors I've seen in my lifetime. I'm also learning to control my power and it's triggered by my emotions. If I can control my own powers, I can certainly control Naboo when the time comes." Yoriana said. She had curly blond hair as white as snow and wore a black dress with a long floor length cloak.

The Senate went quiet as she looked up at Padmae, who smiled at her friend. Yori smiled back as the Senate started murmuring around the room. Senator Palpatine stood as the murmurs stopped.

"All in favor of defenses?" he asked. Only about two raised their hands.

"All in favor of no defenses?"

The remaining hands rose including Padmae's and the queen's.

"It's settled then. Princess Yoriana will have her usual security without the help of the Senate's additional defenses. Dismissed." Senator Palpatine smiled at Yoriana as the Senate started leaving the hall. Padmae and Yoriana walked slowly out the hall, talking.

"I'm proud of you Yori, you've proved to the Senate that you can manage on your own. You even stated that you can rule Naboo without the defense of the Senate. You've come a long way; don't give in, not for a second." Padmae said. Yoriana smiled at her as the doors opened.

"I just wanted to prove a point to the Senate that I'm not afraid of the federation , and that I can handle myself." She said.

"And you did. That's the first step to ruling Naboo." Padmae said as they met up with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"How'd the meeting go?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It went very well, Yoriana's now under your security without the Senate's help. She's proved that she could control her powers just as she would rule Naboo when the time comes." Padmae said.

Yori was too preoccupied with looking at a young Obi-Wan. He smiled faintly and looked down.

"Well, I hate to break up this conversation. But I have another meeting with the Jedi council. Qui-Gon, are you coming?" Yoriana asked.

"I wish I could Princess, but I have to confront Senator Palpatine about a certain opinion about something. Obi-Wan will accompany you." Qui-Gon said leaving. Padmae went one way as Yoriana and Obi-Wan went the other.

"What was that about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What?" Yoriana laughed.

"That look you gave me. Right in front of my master and the Senator." Obi said.

Yoriana smiled as they turned the corner to the Jedi council.

"And what look did I give you that you just had to ask about." She said. Obi-Wan smiled and opened the door as they entered the council room. Yoda sat at the very far end of the room as Yoriana sat on his left.

"About time you joined us, Princess." He said.

"The Senate's meeting ran over, forgive my being late." Yoriana replied as Obi-Wan stood close behind her.

"And the verdict was?" Windo asked.

"That the Senate's defenses will no longer be needed. Just our regular security and an occasional Jedi at hand."

Yoda smiled brightly and looked at her.

"Tell the Senate that security was only needed. Proved you could control powers, as well as Naboo, you did. You can." He said.

Yoriana smiled at him as they went onto another subject.

Later after the Meeting-

Yoriana and Obi-wan stood out on the balcony to her room looking out at the city of Naboo.

"What would I do without you, Obi." She said.

"You'd be dead." Obi smirked. They both laughed as Qui-Gon cam in.

"My apologies Princess, but the queen wishes to see you soon in her chambers." He said.

"You're forgiven Qui-Gon, tell her I'll be in shortly" Yoriana said as he left.

"Your mother thinks highly of you and your power, Yori. Everyone in the Senate does. You're a remarkable girl. So remarkable that the Sith's made you their target." Obi said.

"If you think I'm afraid of them, Obi. That's not the case, I'm not scared of them. It's my powers I'm worried about." Yoriana said.

"You'll control them in time, just keep trying." Obi smiled. Yoriana smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Obi. You know that, right." She said.

"I know, Yori. I love you too." Obi said. Then the door came open again and Jedi master Windo came in.

"Obi-wan, you're needed at the Jedi Council." He said.

Obi-wan nodded as he left. Obi kissed Yoriana and followed him to the council chambers as she went to the queen's chambers.

"You wished to see me mother." Yoriana said entering the room. The queen turned to her from the window and smiled.

"You've proven yourself to the Senate and to me today. I'm proud of you, so is Senator Palpatine and Padmae. We see great things in your future. But being in love with a Jedi, that complicates things a bit." She said.

"What do mean by that?" Yoriana asked.

"The Senate doesn't approve of you loving Obi-Wan Kenobi. They think it'll complicate things more for you , now, and in the future when you take the thrown." The queen said.

"I don't care what the Senate or what anybody else thinks. I love him, mother. Even you and father would know what that's like. I thought you'd understand, I guess you don't." Yoriana said walking away.

"They're only trying to do what's best for you, Yori." The queen said turning around.

"They just tried to keep me under the chancellor's order by having our defenses watch over me when I've got Quigon and Obi-Wan. The Jedi council picked them for this job because they're the best. And you say they're doing what's best for me. You're supposed to do what's best for me; you're my mother, not the Senate. I don't care what people think of it, I'm in love with Obi-Wan. And there's nothing they can say about it." Yoriana said turning to her.

"You're so strong Yori, not just your power, but in your heart. You'll do great ruling Naboo as queen." The queen sighed.

Yoriana had pain streaked on her face as she stormed out of the room. She can't believe the Senate would do something like this, and to the Princess of Naboo. Her mother didn't even try to negotiate with the Senate about it. They knew she was deeply in love with Obi-Wan, and he was deeply in love with her. He'd kill for, die for her. They just don't understand.

Obi-Wan protected her with his life, and he always treated her well. She didn't care what they thought, she loved him.

She wiped the tears away as she reached her room. Obi-Wan sat on the couch by the fire as it grew darker.

"What did your mother want?" he asked. Yoriana sat beside him as he held her.

"She said that the Senate doesn't approve of me being with you. They think it will complicate things in the present and future for me, especially if I'm going to rule Naboo. But I told her that I won't let you go over something the Senate thinks I should do. They don't know how much you mean to me." She said.

Obi-Wan kissed her head as Qui-Gon came in with little Anakin Skywalker.

"Princess, this's Anakin Skywalker. He's training to become a Jedi. He personally wished to see you, all the younglings have." Qui-Gon said. Yoriana smiled at Anakin as he came up to her.

"Pleased to met you, your highness." He said bowing.

"Pleased to meet you too, Anakin. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tell me you used to live on Tatueen. You had to win a pod race to be freed." Yoriana said.

"Yeah, it was cool. You can call me Ani, everyone does. Qui-Gon says you've got amazing powers. Can I see?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe when I come to a class of yours. Master Yoda's assigned me to some of your classes, so we'll be seeing more of each other soon." Yoriana smiled.

"Come Ani. You need to be getting to bed." Qui-Gon said,

"It was nice meeting you," Anakin said.

"You can call me Yori." Yoriana replied.

"Right, bye Yori." Anakin said leaving with Quigon.

"I'd better be going too. I'll see you tomorrow then." Obi said. Yoriana smiled and kissed him as he left.

The Next Day-

Obi-wan was sitting out on the terrace, waiting for Yoriana to meet him there. She had a meeting with the Senate again today and was late for their date. Then Obi-Wan saw her racing from the council hall and coming up the steps. He stood up to have her hug him tight.

"Sorry, the Senate had a huge argument over Corezonte and the disappearance of count Duku." She said.

"It's okay, let's go." Obi said taking her hand and they raced off into the city.

Up in her chambers, the queen watched them run off into the city, laughing. She didn't want the Senate to resort to having Obi-Wan banished from the Jedi council for loving her daughter. And she wouldn't let them, not all over love. She walked away from the window as Padmae came in.

In the city-

Obi-Wan and Yoriana sat in a restaurant in the heart of the city. R2D2 came over and set their food on the table with two drinks.

"Thank you R2." Yoriana said. R2 made a shrill beeping noise and rolled away. Obi-Wan smiled at her as she smiled back.

"The Senate's sending me on my first mission alone. The only people that will be with me are you, Qui-Gon, and master Yoda. He's going to assist me in forming an alliance with Tatueen. And then we go to Corezonte to meet up with the Senate for the update. And back to Naboo until further notice." She said.

Obi-Wan looked up at her as another droid went by.

"Does the Senate think you're ready to take on a mission this big? The republic needs this alliance to overcome the war." He said.

"Well, after yesterday with the Senate, they think I'm able to negotiate with the Huns after the attack on them a few months ago. My mother and Senator Palpatine've agreed to keep tabs on me through Qui-Gon and Yoda to see how everything's going now and then. Other than that, I'm on my own." Yoriana explained. Obi-wan took her hand and smiled.

"You'll do great, I know you will." He said. Yoriana smiled back and kissed him.

Then, C3PO and R2 came over.

"Pardon my intrusion Princess, but you must be getting back to the palace for your journey to Tatueen." 3PO said.

"Thank you 3PO. Come on, Obi, before my mother has a fit." Yoriana said. Obi took her hand as they raced off with R2 and 3PO behind them. They went back to the palace and ran into her room to help her get packed for the trip to Tatueen.

That night, Yoriana sat with Padmae in her room as the fire burned brightly.

"You're setting out for Tatueen tomorrow, right?" Padmae asked. Yoriana nodded as a droid came in and handed them tea.

"Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Yoda will be going along. They're to keep in touch with Senator Palpatine and my mother." She said.

"Call me when you get the chance, promise." Padmae smiled. Yoriana smiled back and nodded.

"Promise." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

The Next Day-

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon escorted Yoriana out to the ship with master Yoda waiting at the landing hanger.

"Ready to go, are we?" he asked.

"Yes master. The Senate should be contacting use the moment we get there." Qui-Gon said. Then Anakin came running down the ramp to them.

"Princess, let me come." He said.

"It's much to dangerous for you to be going back to Tatueen, Anakin. This's important business for the Princess. She has to go negotiate an alliance with Jaba the Hut to end the war." Qui-Gon said.

"Jaba's a tough negotiator to be dealing with. Let me come, I can help." Anakin pleaded. Then Yoriana pushed passed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. She knelt down to Anakin's level to speak to him.

"Please tell them to let me go, Yori. Please." He said.

"It's important that you stay here to help Padmae and my mother, Ani. But, if I need your help, I'll contact you if it's urgent." Yoriana said.

"Promise," Anakin said holding up a pinky finger. Yoriana smiled and hooked her's onto his.

"Promise, and I don't go back on my promises." She said. Anakin smiled and ran back to the palace as she turned back to the ship and they got on.

"The right person for this job, you are." Yoda said.

"Why do you think that master." Yoriana said.

"Not many people can get young Skywalker to back down from an argument. Did better than any, you did." Yoda stated. Yoriana smiled as they went into the thrown room. Then, Obi-Wan and Quigon met Yoda in the pilot's chambers.

" She's growing stronger as a Senator, Jedi, and a Princess. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, time to make young Yoriana a master of the Jedi council, it is." Yoda said.

"But, master Yoda, she's not even a Jedi, or has been trained in the field of using the force." Obi-Wan added.

"Ah, while away on missions, you two. Trained her to be a Jedi and use the force, I have. Advanced form of the force, she has. To use it at most powerful, still to learn, does she." Yoda explained.

"Once back at Naboo, master Jedi, she will be." He added as he left. Obi-Wan smiled brightly and raced to the thrown room to see the queen's advisors there, but no Yoriana.

"Where's the Princess?" He asked. Then Yoriana walked in behind him.

"What's wrong Obi?" she asked. Obi-Wan turned around and hugged her.

"Yori, The Jedi council's decided to make you a master Jedi. It becomes official when we return to Naboo." He said. Yoriana smiled and hugged him tight.

"That's great, Obi." She said. Obi-Wan sighed deeply and took her around the corner.

"Yori, I love you more than anything in the world," he said.

"Obi, what're you getting at?" Yoriana asked. He took both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Yoriana, will you marry me?" he said. Yoriana's eyes started to well up with tears. She kissed him without warning and pressed her head to his.

"Yes, yes Obi, I will." She whispered. Obi-Wan smiled brightly and kissed her again as they reached Tatueen. They met Qui-Gon and Yoda at the entry way, acting like nothing happened. The entry way opened and they all filed off. They were out in the middle of the desert as they started walking to the city of Tatueen.

"Stay close, Yoriana. Tatueen's a slave planet, filled with vile people and creatures. They'd do anything to get to you." Qui-Gon said.

"Don't worry Qui-Gon, I won't leave your sight. I don't intend to by the looks of this place." Yoriana said. Obi-Wan silently took her hand as they came into the city. They walked up to a huge palace type place that had guards at the front door.

The doors came open and they went inside to see a large room with pillars on either side of them. At the very end of the room, Jaba the Hut sat on the thrown in the middle of the room with the queen by his side. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Yoriana bowed as he watched them.

"We are from the planet Naboo. We've come with the Princess Yoriana to negotiate about the attack not to long ago. We wish to form an alliance with Tatueen." Qui-Gon said. They held their breath as Jaba slid over to them. Obi-Wan stood in front of Yoriana as he came closer to her.

"You want to negotiate with us. Let see you try, Princess." He said.

"I intend to, thank you." Yoriana smirked as Obi-Wan stood closer to her. Jaba laughed slightly as they followed him into the center of the palace. They came to an odd looking terrace that led to the racing grounds. The crowd cheered as Jaba came out into the light with Yoriana and the others.

"What's all this about?" Yoriana asked.

"A race to free a slave it is." Yoda said.

"You think they'll win?" Yoriana asked.

"Depends on who they're racing. If it's Sebulba, you're doomed." Qui-Gon replied.

"This's how he settles an argument-racing. What kind of planet is he running here?" Yoriana said.

"Tatueen's a very vile planet. They do anything they can to keep their slaves; including killing the people who intend to free them at any cost." Qui-Gon explained. They watched as the race began.

"What happens to the loser, Sir?" Yoriana asked Jaba. He looked at her and laughed.

"They get punished. They're put back into slavery once they lose, if they win, they go to another planet, and are freed." He said.

"What're the odds they win?"

"Very, very slim." Jaba replied.

"Is this how you come to terms on everything .hold a race and whoever wins has it their way." Yoriana concluded.

"Yoriana let it go." Qui-Gon said. Yoriana turned away and watched the race with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan held her hand as the race ended and they went back into the palace.

"How do you intend on saving your people if you don't let them be free, Sir? It's not right to let them think they'll be free and then hold them here against there will." Yoriana said following Jaba to the thrown.

He spun around and started to walk towards her, enraged.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do. This's my planet and what I say goes. You just keep your opinions inside the Senate and on your precious Naboo." He said, cornering her against Obi-Wan.

"I'm only trying to help. Your planet is considered one of the weakest planets in the galaxy because you don't have an alliance with another stronger one. The Senate wants to help you keep your planet at its height and not lose your dignity due to being taken for granted from the federation. They think that you're nothing but weak slime." Yoriana said. Jaba looked at her with a hint of trust and faith.

"No one makes fun of Tatueen without getting blown up. Federation think I weak, let them think-while I make plans to make alliance with Senate to stop them. You, young one, are a great welcoming importance to us here on Tatueen. We thank you much." He said with a smile. He held out his hand as Yoriana smiled back and took it. Then, two servants brought out a token of there appreciation, it was a treaty to the alliance of Tatueen and the Senate with Naboo. Yoriana and the others bowed and left the palace.

"Very well done, Yori. You've proven that the Senate needs you more than they think they do." Qui-Gon smiled. Yoriana smiled back as they got onto the ship for further notice from the Senate.

"She's stronger then we would've hoped, Master. What'll happen when the federation finds out that she's gotten stronger?" Obi-Wan asked as they got to the sleeping quarters.

"With the federation growing by the minute, they may just take her powers- and then finish her off all at once." Qui-Gon said.

"Y-You mean kill her. T-They can't, I won't let them." Obi-Wan said.

"I understand your concern Obi. But your love can't get in the way of what destiny has for us in the end of it all. If Yoriana is to die, then so be it." Qui-Gon said vanishing into his sleeping quarters. Obi-Wan rushed off to Yoriana's room and knocked on the door. She got up to answer it and he went in.

"What's wrong Obi?" Yoriana asked. Obi-Wan took her hands and started kissing her.

"I won't lose you, Yori. I won't let anyone take you away from me." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She said.

. Obi-Wan held her tight as they sailed off to Corezonte that night.

The next day-

Yoriana sat in the senator's quarters as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talked to the Queen.

"But your majesty.Yoriana's come a long way from being a young princess under the Senate's order. She's become more than just a Senator alongside Padmae."Obi-Wan said.

"Yes,but she still has yet to learn what her powers are capable of.We don't know how strong she really is.I really don't think we should push it to far."the Queen said.

"I agree,ma'am.We should let her learn gradually.As you wish."Qui-Gon replied.He hung up and they stood up and headed towards the main chambers.

"When are you going to accept the fact that you can't get on the Queen's good side in one try. if you're going to marry Yoriana,you have to let the Queen accept you as her own."Qui-Gon said.Obi-Wan looked at him strangely.

"H-How did you know that I-"he said.Qui-Gon smiled brightly as they neared the Queen's thrown room.Yoriana sat with some of the Queen's advisors.She smiled at Obi-Wan brightly,he smiled back as she came down and kissed him.

"Did you tell him?"she asked Qui-Gon.He shook his head,still smiling.

"Tell me what?"Obi asked,trying to get the joke they were playing on him.

"Obi-"Yoriana began as Obi-Wan took her hands.

"I'm pregnant." she said.Obi-wan smiled brightly and hugged her tight as he laughed uncontrolably.

"T-That's great,Yori.This's wonderful.W-What is it,do you know,does Padmae and your mother know.What about the Senate,did they aprove-"He rambled.

"Yes,Padmae and my mother know.I don't know what it is yet,and-no, the Senate didn't aprove because they don't know about it yet.They won't untill later on,like I wanted.Anything elseyou want to know?" Yoriana laughed.

"I-I'm just so happy Yori,you can't imagine.I can't believe that,I-we,I love you."Obi smiled and hugged her again.Qui-Gon smiled at them as he walked away.He was happy for them,and hoped they would have a beautiful baby and a great marriage.And why not,Yoriana was a beautiful princess and loved Obi-Wan very much.They were perfect for each other no matter what happened to them.

Back in the thrown room,Obi-Wan and Yoriana sat together by the window of the Senator's palace on Corezonte.

"When do you plan to tell the Senate you're pregnant?"Obi asked.

"When I can't hide it any longer,when I know they're able to handle it."Yoriana sighed,holding her stomach.

"Where do you plan to stay while all this's going on,Yori.You can't be wandering all over the galaxy while you're like this."

"I know,Obi.I was hoping to stay at home on Naboo with you as Padmae went around doing the negotiating,and I could just stay on Naboo and Help from there by contacting them somehow."

"You've planned all this out,haven't you?"Obi smirked.

"Yeah,Padmae,mother,and the Jedi helped me with it.They really care about me,and the baby.They don't want it to get hurt,and I love them for it."Yoriana smiled.Obi-Wan put a hand on her face and looked into her eyes.

"Of course,you're like family to all of us.This baby's inportant to all of us,especially us." he said.Yoriana smiled and hugged him as Yoda came in.

"Needed in the council room,you are."he said.Yoriana nodded as they followed him to the council room where a hologram of the Senate was in the center.Yoriana sat down with Obi-Wan as the Senate started their convorsation.

"Now the situations on Corezonte are far more different than on Tatueen, princess.


End file.
